


Distance

by maemusicmelody



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Just some feelsy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: Kanan has been gone in America and she and Ruby miss each other a lot.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> vent.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Ruby's eyes were welling up with tears as she listened to Kanan's voice over the phone. It's been months since the older girl had left for her diving school in America, but every day felt like years. It was weird, having her around every day growing up yet now she was lucky if they could squeeze in a few hours because of the time difference.

"When can you come visit?" Ruby asked, trying her best to keep her voicr stable. She knew crying wouldn't help and she didn't want to sound too needy.

"I don't know. Probably winter break?" Kanan was running through the calendar in her head, trying to find the open date. Honestly she would come home more often, but the real problem was the money. She couldn't afford to buy a plane ticket every month and even if Ruby did have enough, she would feel bad if Ruby had to pay for everything. "I should be home for at least Christmas..."

There was silence over the phone, a sad lull in the conversation and the only thing that could be heard was the soft breathing on both ends.

"I know this is hard Ruby. I want to be with you more than anything right now." Kanan sighed, curling up in her blankets on the couch.

"I miss your cuddles... I miss your kisses." Ruby sounded like she was going to cry as she tried to squeeze the teddy bear Kanan had given her and burry her muffles. "I miss your scent... And your warmth."

"I do too..." This was breaking Kanan's heart. The distance was so hard to deal with on top of everything else. The past they were trying to mend, the fear of the unknown future, their own personal problems they were dealing with inside. All of it was hard and painful. "But listen, Ruby. I'll be there soon."

Ruby knew Kanan wouod come hoe soon, but it hurt. It hurt to be so far away from the one you loved. It was scary to not know if things would last this way. It was hard to be patient when all she wanted was their happily ever after now. She was scared love wasn't enough.

"I love you... I love you more than anything." Ruby cried, finally letting all the tears go. Her body felt so tight which didn't help that she was trying so hard to not let her emotions come out. "Please, don't leave me."

"That would never happen." Kanan forced a sweet chuckle, but Ruby could hear in Kanan's voice that she was also choking on her own tears. Sure it was painful, but things that were worth it didn't come easy right? Good things happen to those who wait? "It's going to be okay."

"How do you know?" Ruby was trying not to spiral, her fears starting to get the best of her. She's been doing better with her anxiety after taking therapy but of course it would take time for anyone to heal. "How could you be so sure?"

"Do you believe me when I say I love you?" Kanan asked, her voice calm and loving.

"Y-yes... Yes I do." Ruby nodded her head, even though no one could see her in the darkness of her room.

"Then trust that. Okay?" Ruby could almost feel Kanan's gentle smile over the phone, and the familiar warmth filled her heart. "I love you too Ruby. More than anything."

"Mhm... O-okay. I believe you." Ruby choked and nodded her head again, trying to wipe her tears and snot with her poor defenseless blanket.

"Good. Now get some rest, sweetheart. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Kanan said.

"Okay. Good night, baby." Ruby yawned and curled up with her teddy bear. "Have a good day today."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
